The Nurse Outfit
by gaaralover15
Summary: How can the awesome Gilbert's day get any better? What if a certain aristocrat decides to dress up. Human names. Warning: smut and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. PrussiaxAustria


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. If I did, I'd freaking stop all the GermanyxPrussia incest. Honestly, it's just weird….but I like the N. ItalyxS. Italy incest ^_^

Warning: Smut and yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>The Nurse Outfit<strong>

**Gilbert/Prussia POV**

Mein gott. This has to be the best day of my life. I never thought he would actually do something like this. I'm serious just waking up to this point has to be the best moment of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I turn my alarm off and go to my bathroom to see how awesome I am. Oh mein gott. I didn't think this was possible but…I just got hotter. Kesesese, of course I did. I _am_ the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I get out and get some clothes to, unfortunately, cover this god-like body of mine. *Sigh* If only I could go out naked without getting arrested I would. People need to be exposed to this awesomeness of mine.

I walk down stairs to the kitchen and smell the room being filled with delicious wurst.

"Ve~ Look, Ludwig. It's Gilbert. He finally woke up," Feliciano said slowly.

"Kesesese. Your certainly up early Feliciano. Why? Did you and Ludwig have another crazy night last night and been up ever since…again?"

I see West's face turn as red as a tomato.

"I see you did. Kesesese."

"Bruder, would you like some wurst?"

"OF COURSE I DO! IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION TO ASK ME?"

He hands me a plate of wurst.

"Danke."

I took a big bite out of it. Wow. It's really good.

"I assume Feliciano cooked."

"Ve~ Is it really that good? Thank you, Gil."

"Well I'm off to show the world this awesomeness of mine. Bye."

I walk to the mall and stand there to let everyone bask in this awesomeness. Then I saw Roderich walk out of an adult store, walking fast, and holding a bag. I wonder what he just bought. Who cares? If it doesn't concern me it doesn't matter.

I let people, mainly Honda, take pictures of me. Kesesese. I'm such a hunk that people just cum at the sight of my awesomeness. I swear nothing can beat this day.

* * *

><p>As I finish spending my awesome day at the mall, I decide to go home. I notice Ludwig and Feliciano sitting on the couch giggling.<p>

"What's up, West? What's so funny?"

"Go to your room. You'll find out soon enough," bruder tells me.

I give him a questioning look and shrug it off. I begin to walk to my room. As I open the door, I see the most erotic thing in my life and get greeted by it. It was Roderich, in what I believe he bought today at the mall.

"Good evening, doctor."

Oh mein gott. I see him a tight, white and red nurse's outfit, high white socks, and red high heels. It brings out his chocolaty hair and his beautiful curves. He looks so fucking sexy.

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you, but I need to make a full-body physical on you. It is required for all staff members to take it."

He gets closer to me and drops to his knees.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure you're healthy."

He unbuttons my pants and unzips my pants, realizing I go commando.

"Well, you certainly are a naughty doctor. You should be glad I'm not going to report this," he told me with a smirk on his face.

Just the sight of him already got me half hard. He puts his beautiful thick lips around the head of my member. He starts off by licking and sucking on it. Fuck. It's so good. He engulfs it all and starts bobbing his head up and down, licking at any chance he got.

"Mein gott. Your so g-good at this."

"Sh. It's my job to make sure you are in tip-top shape. So stand back and enjoy."

He continues bobbing his head again. The sensation was getting to much for me that I came in his mouth. I would've been impressed at the fact that he skillfully swallowed the entire thing, but as you remember, the awesome me was too busy. After catching my breath, I pick up Roderich and give him a full-hearted kiss. We began fighting for dominance and I easily won. Then I push him on my bed and suck on his neck. It left a very dark purple hickey. I pull myself away to admire my work. Out of nowhere, Roderich flipped us, I was beneath him and he on top of me.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You are not going to penetrate me!"

"Sir, you have it all wrong. I'm just doing a physical and making sure that every single part of your body is working properly."

"What the hell are you talki-"

At that moment, he sat on my hard member. I can't believe it. He took me _dry_. I could see the tears start to form in the corner of his eyes.

"W-why are you even doing all of this?"

"Because I love you. I love you so much, Gilbert."

"I-I love you too, Roderich."

When he heard me say that, he started to bounce up and down. Everything was just perfect. He was riding me, in a nurse's outfit, while I just lied down enjoying the view. It was the perfect wet dream come true. Because he was doing all this for me, I decided to be nice to him and start thrusting into him.

"S-sir. Ah! I h-have bad news. Your h-heart rate is dangerously h-high. I have to perform emergency actions on yoooou!"

He began by unzipping the front of nurse's outfit and taking of my shirt. He bend over and started licking and biting my nipples. This was driving me overboard, and it showed by thrusts getting more frantic. It was too much for him that he broke character.

"Gah! Gilbert! M-more. I need more!"

"A-anything you want."

I flipped him over and put his soft, sock-covered leg over my shoulder to get deeper in him. I reach myself closer to him, begin kissing his beauty mark, and pinching his exposed nipples. He began shivering at the sensation and moaning my name.

"G-Gil! Gilbert! More! H-harder! Faster!"

Hearing him moaning and begging I got his other leg and started pounding his brains out. I grab his leaking member and started pumping it.

"G-Gilbert! I'm c-cuming!"

His hot, white fluids covered both our stomach. I could feel him tightening around me and came a few thrusts after. I got out of him and he groaned at the loss of me.

"T-that was amazing."

"Kesesese of course it was. After all, I am the awesome Gilbert."

"I love you."

"I love you too. How can I ever repay you?"

"I like police uniforms," he said with a small smile.

This statement confused me, but I'll just ask him about it later. He placed his head on my chest and slept on me. I started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Flashback~<strong>

I woke up an hour later and went downstairs to check on West and my bruder-in-law. They had fallen asleep, naked, on the couch. Right next to the life-less bodies I noticed bruder's cell phone. I picked it up and checked his text messages. I saw his most recent ones are with Roderich.

(a/n: **Ludwig/Germany** & _Roderich/Austria_)

_So you're saying he has a nurse fetish._

**Yes. Just get the outfit so while your fucking my bruder I can fuck my hubby.**

_But don't you usually fuck him anyway._

**Ja but thing is Feli has this desire to get fucked on the coach, but I can't do that with bruder always being home at the wrong times.**

_Ok. I'll do it. But I better have him fucking me while I'm handcuffed and him in a police outfit. Got it?_

**Trust me, he'll do it on his own. If you just tell him.**

So that's why Roddy told me police uniforms. Well, I'll see what I can do. Kesesese.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I really like this pairing so much. I'm planning on writing a sequel for this if you write me enough reviews telling me to. ^_^<p>

Thanks so much for all the reviews! If you haven't read the sequel it's up already. It's called The Police Uniform. I hope you like that one too.


End file.
